Good Brother
by anik.blood
Summary: Madara es un niño que ha sufrido mucho al rededor de su vida, solo su hermano y Hashirama lo ayudaran a salir del abismo donde ha abitado durante años. Fanfic yaoi Hashirama x Madara Advertencias: lemon, violación.


El primer recuerdo que tenía era el hambre.

Todo el tiempo una sensación de vacío, de opresión en el abdomen que se vivía desesperante. Su cuerpo tiritar bajo el frio, sus pies sangrar por las piedras del suelo, las manos escocer por el roce constante con el mango de la espada. El sudor frio cayendo por su piel ardiente. Y el hambre. Sus ojos negros, infantiles-tendría entonces nueve años, diez. Quizás ocho-, mirando al enemigo, mirando a su víctima. La rabia ciega, impulsada por su padre. El miedo eterno. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Un grito rudo que aun sonaba agudo bajo su infantil garganta, unos pasos apresurados de sus pies sangrantes, sus manos blandiendo una espada pesada. Y después, todo terminaba…

Sus ojos negros, infantiles-¿Qué edad tendría cuando lo mandaron a matar por primera vez?- ahora, miraban absorto al hombre que yacía desangrándose en el suelo. Una escena peturbante para un adulto, prácticamente abrumadora para un niño. Aquel pecho se dividía en dos por la cortada de su espada, podía ver los huesos, los ligamentos, todo lleno de sangre, todo apestando a sangre y tierra mojado. También veía a algo asqueroso que se movía de arriba abajo e forma irregular, carnoso y lleno de venas. El corazón que se extinguía.

El segundo recuerdo que tenía era la sangre.

Hubiese querido tirar la espada, pesaba mucho y forzaba mucho sus músculos poco formados. Cargar aquella cimitarra le producía un dolor desde el cuello hasta los dedos. Se sentía tenso e incapaz de moverse, ¿Era por el paso de la armadura o por el hecho de ver a un cadáver bajo sus pies? Le daba asco, trataba de no verlo pero no podía despegar su vista de él. Era su primer muerto.

Miro la luna al cabo de un rato y descubrió algo que le pareció extraño. La luna siempre brillante, hoy parecía estar opaca.

Se quitó el sudor de su sudado y sucio rostro y se lo lleno de la sangre que caía de las llagas de sus manos. Accidentalmente la saboreo. Metálico, ligeramente salado. Repulsiva. Roja como los ojos que pronto tendría. Si, su sharinan aún no había despertado, siquiera conocía cercanamente como se formaban los bebes. Era un niño pequeño en un mundo de bestias.

Se volteo y camino a su casa, arrastrando el arma. Ya la batalla había acabado hacia unos minutos, hirió a unos cincos, pero en realidad, aquel hombre había sido quien se llevó el golpe de gracia, y también algo de brillo en su vida. Se sentía miserable.

Las manos le ardían, los pies le escocían, tenía la nariz rota y un pómulo fracturado y de seguro una molesta costilla rota que rasguñan sus músculos y le hacía toser algo de sangre. La saboreo nuevamente, ese sabor tan asqueroso, tan sucio.

Repulsiva.

Sin embargo, cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que bebía algo en dos días. La trago aunque no quería y trato de imaginar que era agua, y también, que era algo de comida. Aun tenía mucha hambre. Mucha hambre.

Era una época de guerra. Los Uchihas eran principalmente nómadas, no había un territorio principalmente por la misma situación política, y cuando llegaban a encontrarlo debían de batallar con el clan que lo ocupaba. Podría decirse que estaban buscando como una tierra prometida. Madara solo sabía que llevaba mucho tiempo recorriendo los bosques con sus padres, a veces a pie, a veces en caballo, otras en carreta.

Todo el tiempo recordaba el hambre, la sed y los eternos recorridos.

Era el mayor de sus tres hermanos, claro esta, si es que tuviese hermanos. Uno murió al nacer, el otro de cólera cuando tenía dos años, el tercero cayo en guerra cuando su padre decidió que podía ser capaz de blandir una espada. Su padre lo mando a buscarlo cuando este no regresaba, Madara lo encontró muerto en el campo de batalla. Recordaba como lloraba de dolor y gemía agónico. Una enorme hacha yacia clavada a su pequeño abdomen. Quiso abrazarlo y gritar el nombre de su madre, quiso sacare esa arma pero apenas la toco su hermano grito de dolor.

Trato entonces de cargarlo, pero dos ninjas aparecieron, de seguro alertados por aquel grito. Era dos hombres que a Madara le parecieron enormes-de niño todo parece grande-, se le lanzaron encima, uno lo inmovilizo contra el suelo y otro se llevó el cuerpo de su hermano riendo divertido.

Un premio. El cadáver del hijo del líder del clan Uchiha.

Ese día también tenía hambre y la boca un repulsivo gusto a sangre. Sangre…si recordaba perfectamente como su padre le estrello la cabeza una y otra vez contra el suelo por haber perdido a su hermano menor. Su madre gritando y tratando de detenerlo, pero su padre estaba muy absorto en su ira y en su dolor. Sus palabras "Inútil, inútil. Solo tengo hijos inútiles. Inútil, inútil". El suelo frio de madera astillada, su frente estrellándose, su nariz rompiéndose, sus labios heridos. Y el dolor insufrible y sordo, y poco a poco la inconciencia después de un último estrellón de su frente contra el suelo. Pero más que todo, el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano menor.

Fue su culpa.

Al otro día hubo una batalla con un clan que no conocía-Todos eran más altos que él, aunque todavía no podía alcanzar la alacena sin montarse en una silla. Relativamente todas las cosas eran altas y grandes-, pero a pesar de su edad que no recordaba, a pesar de que aun tuviera hematomas en todo el rostro y que sentía un dolor tan agudo en la nariz y los dientes, a pesar de no haber comido más que la mitad de una manzana a medio pudrir, a pesar de haber bebido un pequeño sorbo de agua de lluvia…mato a muchos. Parecía como si la espada ya no pesara, como si las heridas ya no ardieran, como si las espinas y piedras del camino no rasgaran sus pies. Su corazón latía, sus pulmones se expandían, sus músculos palpitaban, las venas parecían canales que transportaban un rio de sangre feroz.

Su hermano debía de ser vengado. Y si ayer un muerto o había asustado, hoy más de diez lo pudieron terminar de volverlo loco.

Si…no había duda alguna, el tercer recuerdo era la ira.

Madara era un niño. Bueno era lo que le dedican algunos aldeanos cuando chocaba con ellos o hacia algo estúpido "Tu, niño imbécil. Mira por dónde vas niño. Se dice "tobillo" niño idiota, aprende a hablar" cosas así. Sin embargo él no se sentía un niño. Podría decir que era más grande que esos hombres en armaduras que trataban de herirle. Podría decir que era más grande que su padre, que su abuelo, que aquel señor canoso que le vendió un poco de pan…

Estaba sentado en una carreta, en la parte de atrás junto con algunas pertenencias. Su madre y padre iban delante, montados en caballos. No sabía a donde iba pero sabía que por los momentos no tendría que usar la espada ni correr descalzo por el suelo.

Se miró las manos. Blancas, pequeñas, delicadas. Pero al mismo tiempo llenas de llagas y muchas heridas que ardían y sangraban, la punta de los dedos le dolía agudamente, y estaba seguro que tenía mínimo tres nudillos fracturados. Se miró los pies, estaban peor que las manos. El par de zapatos que su padre le habían regalado hacía varios años, se les había roto desde hace tiempo. El tobillo le dolía mucho así como las plantas de los pies. Su madre le había colocado una pomada pero aun dolían.

No podía tomar una cuchara-, como si tuviera conque llenarla-, sin quejarse, pero aun así sabia bien que mañana debía de cargar la espada-, ya comenzaba a odiar aquel objeto-. Menos podía caminar sin evitar soltar un sollozo, igualmente tendría que correr por la gleba por su vida o por la vida de sus enemigos.

Se secó una lagrima tonta que cayó de su rostro, se sentía tan pequeño e impotente, tan usado. Su ropa estaba sucia y raída, una camisa negra y un mono blanco. Si no había comida menos había ropa. Era algo lógico. Y no podía quejarse. Por supuesto, si se quejaba pasaba esto: "Niño imbécil, si tanta hambre tienes ve y busca un cadáver para que comas como buen buitre que eres" Eso le dijo su padre la única vez que le pidió un poco más de comida. Y cuando le pidió zapatos…su tobillo era la historia.

Hambriento, muy hambriento. Se abrazó el estómago con sus manos y cerró los ojos. Su estómago dolía y el ácido le corría hasta el esófago. Estaba cansado. Durmió durante todo el viaje. El hambre lo hacía dormir. Agradeció que su padre fuese poco comunicativo y que su madre estuviese ocupada manejando los caballos, así podía estar en silencio, divagando en su mente.

Pensaba cosas sin sentido, como por ejemplo lo bien que sería tener unas botas de cuero, parecidas a las que le había visto usar una vez a un líder de algún clan. Fantaseo con cómo se sentirá tener unos guantes en las manos o que el mango de su espada estuviese cubierto con algo que no le lastimara. Deseria ir a un barbero o mínimo tener una tijera para cortarse el cabello, casi le llegaba a la espada. Y… ¡Oh que daría por tener algo de comer!

Recordaba vagamente aquella vez que cuando su hermano vivía habían casado a un venado. Su madre y padre estaban muy contentos y se sentaron todos juntos alrededor de una fogata. La carne olía muy bien a pesar que ni tenían ni sal para adobarlo. Tampoco agua. Sin embargo fue la mejor comida de su vida.

A él le dieron la parte más grande por haber sido el que dio el tiro de gracia que mato al venado. Recordaba el calor del fuego, el sabor de la carne jugosa, la sensación de llenura en el vientre y de masticar algo, la mano de su padre su cabeza acariciando sus cabellos y diciendo "mi buen hijo", recordaba…recordaba la luz de las flamas iluminar con un color nacarado el rostro de su pálida y ojerosa madre. Hermosa y delicada como ella sola…

Abrió los ojos…el estómago le dolía mucho. El hambre era atroz. La sensación de soledad, de miseria lo envolvía. Aquel recuerdo más nunca se repetiría, quizás porque a donde iban no habían venados, quizás porque no tenía aun hermano con quien cazar, quizás porque su padre lo considerara ya como un inútil desde que este murió, quizás…quizás...

"Inútil"

¿Era normal que los niños de diez años intenten suicidarse?

Fue la primera vez. Tomo un kunai que en sus manos parecía más una espada pequeña que una daga afilada. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Los dientes tiritaban, las manos le temblaban y la muñeca expuesta, algo estirada. Y sus padres inalterables mientras cabalgaban la carreta.

No quería tener más hambre, no quería tener más sed, estaba harto de beber su sangre, de comer de su odio. No tenía hermanos, su padre lo odiaba, su madre nunca se repuso de la muerte de su hermano. No era más que un alma en pena de esta vida. Estaba harto de que le dolieran las manos, que le dolieran los pies.

Cansado, cansado, cansado.

Y lo hizo. Clavo el arma e hizo un corte horizontal, algo torcido que desgarro unos cincos centímetros a lo largo. Extrañamente no dolió solo sintió al principio algo de escozor. La sangre fluía en abundancia, roja y brillante. La vio correr por su brazo, caer al suelo, llegar hasta sus pies. El sueño le adormeció el cuerpo, sintió algo de frio y como un desdén que surco su mente. También una dulce sensación de libertad. Cerró los ojos y se acurruco sobre sí mismo, esperando… ¿Qué esperaba? No sabía. Estaba consciente de que era la muerte-gente sangrando y que luego dormía para siempre-. Sin embargo…esperaba algo…Quien sabe, quizás eran cosas de niños…

-¡Levántate vago!

Un golpe seco en la cabeza. Abrió los ojos estupefactos. ¿Tan poco duraba para siempre? Estaba débil y muy mareado con el brazo lleno de sangre seca y un horrible ardor en la herida. No pudo pensar mucho porque su padre le dio otro golpe en la cabeza que lo saco de la carreta. Era muy de noche, la oscuridad cubría casi completamente el brazo lleno de sangre.

Confundido miro alrededor, su madre estaba muda mirando algún punto inexistente, murmuraba algo para ella o para aquel ser invisible que Madara a veces aseguraba que era el espíritu de su hermano. Su padre refunfuñaba mientras auxiliaba a un caballo que parecía haberse lastimado una pata. Por eso se detuvieron.

Y él…estaba vivo.

Si Madara hubiese tenido algo más de edad, se hubiese cortado las venas pero de forma vertical, de esa forma, así hubiese muerto, y no lo hubiese intentado, dos, tres, cuatro veces…

Su padre a veces le preguntaba después que el silencio se hacía muy largo y molesto, "¿Qué te paso en la muñeca?" "Una herida de batalla" contestaba él de forma fría. Hasta allí llegaba la conversación, no preguntaba más, no le importaba en realidad. Madara sabía bien que él no era más que un perro de batalla bastante eficiente.

Paso un tiempo.

El creció un poco, no mucho, era delgado, de una estatura que le hacia la vida imposible cuando trataba de montarse en un caballo. Siempre pálido y eternamente ojeroso. Sin embargo desde que comenzó a jugar con su vida, descubrió que su rostro iba siendo cada vez más frio. Ya no temía cuando mataba, parecía alberga una especie de don en la pelea que muchos de su clan comenzaban a admirar y comentar.

A pesar de no haber despertado su sharingan ya comenzaba a dominar complicadas técnicas de fuego, su mayor hazaña fue lanzar un katon que casi calcino a casi cien personas y todo alrededor, Madara podía hacer fuego de la nada, no importaba inclusive si estaba bajo el agua o bajo la nevé o bajo la lluvia o bajo lo que sea. Su chacra prácticamente parecía ser ilimitado conjuntamente con su fuerza. En una batalla había estado luchando durante seis horas seguidas, cuando termino descubrió que tenía tres costillas rotas y un desgarre muscular en la pierna. No sentía el mínimo dolor, quizás era que ya se había acostumbrado a el.

Comenzaban a decirle el joven demonio de Tajima. Su clan comenzaba a temerle y sus rivales ya no lo veían como un niño. Comenzaba a recibir más respeto, y por ende, mas batallas.

Las manos se les había vuelta algo ásperas y con unas cuantas cicatrices, la espada ya no le pesaba mucho. También tenía unas cuantas marcas de batalla en su cuerpo, pero muy pocas, una en la pierna, otra pequeña en el vientre, y unas cinco en los brazos, pequeñas, horizontales e irregulares producidas por una navaja, producidas por el mismo. Cada vez que las veía un deje de rabia hacia sí mismo lo embargaba.

Sin embargo la fama del pequeño asesino no crecía sola, también el vientre de su madre. Madara no había dicho nada ni había preguntado, pero estaba suponiendo que su madre estaba embarazada. Otro hermano o hermana, por fin alguien con quien cazar. Quizás si tenía de nuevo un hermano podría volver a ir a cazar y entonces podrían volver a sentarse alrededor de un fuego y volver a ser feliz…felices.

Un deje de emoción al pensar en el nacimiento de aquel niño o niños, pero al mismo tiempo un enorme pánico. ¿Y si moría?... ¿Y si moría?

Eso lo aterraba, dudaba mucho que fuese capaz de sobrellevar otra muerte. Constantemente se sentía ligeramente inestable, algo en él se estaba rompiendo, y a pesar de no haber llegado siquiera a la edad de los sueños húmedos, su racionalidad colgaba de un fino hilo. Todo el tiempo recordaba los rostros de los hombres que él había asesinado, las heridas que les provocaba, el hambre, la sed. Soñaba con demonios, con sangre y gente que lo mataba o que lo torturaba. Cuando despertaba, no sabía exactamente si en realidad esos demonios habían desaparecido. Le quedaba la sensación como si alguien lo observara.

Se estaba comenzando a volver paranoico. También estaba dejando de dormir.

Paso el tiempo nuevamente, mas batallas, más sangre, más muertos, más locura y su madre usando ropas más holgadas. Madara la miraba de reojo, no había duda, estaba embarazada. Sabía que necesitaba más comida, así que comenzó a cederle el poco que él tenía. Tuvo más hambre pero al mismo tiempo un deje de esperanza.

Cuando era muy de noche y todos se habían dormido, secretamente el pequeño Uchiha se acercaba hasta su madre durmiente. Delicadamente y sin que lo escucharan, pegaba su mejilla a su estómago abultado y susurraba muy bajito palabras que nunca le habían dirigido.

-Te quiero…

Y se sentían tan raro decir aquello. Pero cada vez que lo decía podía sentir como si su hermano le respondiese, a veces una leve sacudida agitaba el vientre de su madre, supuso que era la respuesta del bebe. Entonces Madara sonreía y se abrazaba un rato más, hundiese en ese calor, en aquel secreto que su pobre alma necesitaba. Susurraba otras cosas, como "te voy a proteger. Cuando nazcas te enseñare todo, a trepar árboles, a nadar, a lanzar rocas, a diferenciar las bayas venenosas…vamos a cazar todos los días…y cazaremos venados grandes, no, tu vas a hacer muy fuerte y muy rápido, podremos cazar lobos, ¡Un lobo grande! ¡Y nos quedaremos con su piel y no tendremos frio!"

Eran a fin de cuentas…cosas de niños.

Hasta que por fin llego el día.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana cuando su madre se despertó gritando y sangrando. Su padre no estaba, y Madara conjuntamente con dos ancianas de su clan ayudaron a su madre a dar a luz. El pequeño Uchiha nunca estuvo tan emocionado y al mismo tiempo tan asustado. En cuestión de horas tendría a un hermano o hermana.

Pero algo iba mal. Su madre sangraba mucho y estaba muy pálida, los labios estaban blancos y el sudor cubría su cabello, ¿Era normal? Trago duro y le tomo más fuerte aquella frágil malo helada que estrujaba la suya de forma dolorosa. Escuchaba como las ancianas decían cosas motivadoras pero una hora después, ya las frases se iban apagando así como el brillo en los ojos de su madre, ya no gritaba tanto, soltaba pequeños quejidos ahogados y unas cuantas lágrimas y decía con voz quebrada "no puedo, no puedo"

Y eso lo aterraba.

-¡Tú puedes mamá!-, recordaba haberle dicho, pero su madre apenas volteaba a verlo, sus ojos miraban el cielo estrellado, sus labios temblaban,-¡Mama! ¡Mama escúchame por favor!

Nada. Madara comenzó a desesperarse. Tomo un paño que yacía en un cuenco con agua y lo paso por el rostro de quizás, la única persona que lo consintió de niño, la que le dio la vida, la que de tanto amor enloqueció cuando su pequeño hermano murió. Unas lágrimas cayeron por sus inocentes mejillas. Sabía que estaba frente al día más doloroso de su vida.

-Mamá…no puedes dejarme solo…por favor, no quiero-, susurro enredando sus dedos en aquel liso y negro cabello-. Mam…

Un llanto. Un llanto largo. El chico volta rápidamente la mirada y sus ojos negros se abrieron enormemente, una de las ancianas sostenían a una pequeña cosita que no paraba de llorar ensordecedoramente. Sus labios se ampliaron con una emoción enorme y sintió la mano de su madre apretarle la suya, quizás ella sentía la misma emoción n su casi extinta vida.

Al pequeño bebe lo limpiaban y luego lo envolvieron con una blanca tela. Se lo entregaron con una sonrisa a la mujer pálida, ella como si fuera el último ápice de vida lo tomo en brazos y lo beso en la frente mientras unas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Él bebe abrió sus labios en una risa y con sus pequeñitas manos le toco torpemente el rostro de su madre.

Madara estaba inmóvil, de rodillas al piso. El corazón lo sentía encogido y tenía un nudo en la garganta, las manos le temblaban. Estaba inmóvil ante esa enorme sensación de emoción. Todo pareció ser olvidado, la guerra, la sangre, la espada, so odio por sí mismo y el mundo, hasta el hambre misma se le olvido. Estaba concentrando en aquella criaturita que le pareció la cosa más linda y pequeña del mundo, tan chiquito, tan inocente… ¿Los ángeles serian así? Si no, se parecía mucho a eso.

-¿Quieres cargarlo Mada-kun?

Con la garganta aun muda estiro sus brazos y lo tomo. Si, era más pequeño de lo que creía, era tan liviano, no pesaba nada, parecía que nunca pudiese cargar una espada. Tan lindo. Era blanco y tenía algo de cabello negro y una dulce sonrisita que siempre formaba cuando le hablaban. Esa sonrisa…recordó el día que su familia había comido alrededor de la fogata…esa sonrisa le recordaba lo que era felicidad.

Apretó los dientes. No quería que su hermano menor lo viera llorar.

-Madara…-, el Uchiha miro a su madre. Le sonreí, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa rara, diferente, parecía una de despedida. Le acaricio la mejilla suavemente, sintió esa mano fría y húmeda,-siempre has sido mi orgullo, mi buen niño. Mi niño valiente…Ahora debes de ser un buen hermano, ¿Lo serás? ¿Lo serás por mí?

-¡Si, por supuesto que si mamá!- su voz salió enérgica con un enorme deje de emoción. Pronto se calló, y su seño se frunció-¿Por qué me dices eso?

Solo le sonrió con dulzura.

-Júrame que protegerás a tu hermano.

-Pero madre, no entine…

-Por favor Madara, júramelo.

-L-lo juro-, dijo extrañado, algo iba mal. No se había dado cuenta que su madre aun sangraba y que cada vez estaba más pálida. No dejaba de sonreírle con tristeza y amor.

Esa mirada…ojos vacíos y perdidos. Las había visto muchas veces. Un Uchiha está acostumbrado a verlos siempre en sus enemigos, pero nunca está preparado para verlo en los ojos de su madre. Bajo la mirada y reforzó el abrazo que tenía sobre el pequeño. Miro en silencio como su madre se iba quedando dormida. Se escuchaba el viento y el movimiento de las hojas, el crispar del fuego y el niño balbuceando cosas alegres.

Todo el tiempo su madre mantuvo esa hermosa sonrisa. Era su cuarto recuerdo.

Se levantó del suelo al cabo de un rato y cubrió con una manta a su difunta progenitora. No dijo nada, hubiese querido rezar a algún dios pero descubrió que no conocía ninguno, quiso decirle un poema o una frase hermosa, pero tampoco recordaba nada. Solo le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que la amaba.

Las ancianas se habían ido hacia un tiempo largo para darle privacidad. Los otros miembros de su clan dormían algo lejos de él. El silencio era abrumador. Miro a su hermano y este soltó una enorme risa cuando encontró los ojos negros de Madara. El Uchiha le sonrió también y le acaricio su mejilla. Había jurado protegerle. Y eso haría. Tomo su espada y se la colgó en el hombro. La guerra no era un mundo para un bebe y su padre no tenía la menor idea de lo que era la compasión.

-No vivirás en este mundo, hermano. Nunca permitiré que levantes una espada.

Y se fue en silencio, ese silencio que le dejo la muerte de su madre y que ahora siempre le pertenecería. Huyo de su clan, huyo de su padre. También trataba de huir de la guerra. Miro el cielo oscuro y la luna grande y blanca que se veía desde las montañas. El horizonte siempre tiene nuevos caminos, y él era joven y fuerte como para recorrerlos todos…


End file.
